1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell panel in which adjacent solar cells are electrically connected to one another using an interconnector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power generation to convert light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric conversion effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell panels has been installed in places, such as houses due to an improvement in photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells.
The solar cell panel includes an interconnector for electrically connecting a plurality of solar cells to one another, front and back protective members for protecting the solar cells, and a sealing member that is positioned between the front and back protective members to seal the solar cells.